


Você só pode ter o que tomar para si

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seus corpos estavam presos, mas suas mentes estavam livres, e conhecimento seria sua melhor arma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você só pode ter o que tomar para si

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can only have what you take for yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698356) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a semana de apreciação das cinco esposas (http://fivewivesweek.tumblr.com/).

_Ele é um idiota_ , ela pensou, durante uma das muitas lições de história. Joe tinha orgulho de dar a elas a melhor educação, pensando que não era algo importante, que só as iria tornar um pouquinho mais interessantes de conversar quando ele decidisse infligir sua presença nelas. Mas ela prestava atenção, ela sabia que não era só isso.

Elas não tinham poder, independência, liberdade. Elas só teriam o que tomassem para si. E conhecimento era sua melhor fonte de poder. Coloque informação o bastante na mente de alguém, e ideias começam a se formar. Miss Giddy tentou as ensinar o melhor que podia, mas foi preciso que Angharad convencesse as outras.

Ela achava hilário que a pessoa que as tomou como prisioneiras, roubou suas vidas, e tentou tirar sua humanidade, fosse a mesma pessoa que lhe deu as armas que precisavam para recuperar o controle de seus destinos. Humor era um modo reconfortante de lidar com o que acontecia, e todas elas tinham seus próprios meios de zombar de Joe.

Angharad foi aquela que primeira verbalizou a realização que um dia levaria a um revolução. Era importante que viesse delas; não podia ser algo que Miss Giddy lhes dissesse, ou não teria o mesmo poder. Angharad criou cada um dos mantras que elas sussurravam uma para a outra quando tudo parecia demais, um por um.

Elas a viam como sua líder, o que era um papel grande demais para alguém que era tão nova e tinha tanto medo, então ela teve que se tornar mais sábia e mais corajosa. Teve que se tornar mais do que acreditava que podia ser, então pegou todas as esperanças que eram depositadas nela e as usou para se tornar mais forte. E ao fazer isso, Angharad deu poder a todas elas, o poder que precisavam para recuperar o controle e lutar contra um mundo depois do fim.


End file.
